Lemons
by le lemons
Summary: warrior cat lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Send me requests for your lemons! I only do male/female and only OC. Fill out this form and send it to me!**

**Cat 1:**

**Cat 2:**

**(love, lust, rape) **

* * *

><p>Whitewater gently sorted through her herbs, seperating the flowers from the roots. When she realized she was running low on coltsfoot she padded out of camp to go look for some. Suddenly a black shape appeared behind her. Whitewater spun around suddenly, shock etched on her face. Her shock was replaced by amusement as she saw one of the clans warriors smiling at her.<p>

"Hello Shadefur." Whitewater smiled. The older warrior smiled back at her.

"Hey, are you going out to collect herbs?" Shadefur asked. Whitewater nodded.

"Would you like a warrior to accompany you?" He asked playfully. Whitewater laughed.

"Of course, what would I do if I ran into a mean kittypet?" Whitewater teased. Then the medicine cat and warrior padded out of camp together, Whitewater assumed he was just being nice. Shadefur had bigger intentions than just helping a medicine cat carry herbs.

Once they were well away from camp and in the center of Leafclan territory, Whitewater stooped down to nip at coltsfoot stems. She felt Shadefur move behind her. Before she could react a heavy rock was dropped on her pale white head. Whitewater immediately lost consciousness. Shadefur growled softly and dragged her body towards an abandoned fox den.

* * *

><p>Whitewater shakily opened her eyes, she glanced around in panic as all she saw were dirt walls constructed by foxes.<p>

"Shadefur? Shadefur!" Whitewater screeched, the dark warrior materialized in front of her.

"Ah, I'm glad you're finally awake." He purred. Whitewater gulped.

"What do you want?" She snarled, trying to act menacing. Shadefur laughed. Whitewater began to struggle against vines that had been wound around her paws. Shadefur paced towards her with an evil glint to his eyes.

"Oh Whitewater, I've wanted to do this for a long time." Shadefur smiled, Whitewater began to cry, realizing what was going to happen. Shadefur suddenly pounced on her, earning a scream. He laughed forced her into the hunters crouch. Her fluffy tail covered her core. Shadefur angrily bit it and Whitewater reluctantly moved it.

Shadefur smiled. He roughly rasped her core and inserted his tongue. Whitewater moaned and then quickly silenced herself. Shadefur licked harder, his member unsheathed and dripped with pre cum. He teased Whitewater by continuing to lick her core, he nipped her clit and she stiffened.

"Please..." She said softly.

"Please what?" Shadefur laughed. "Please continue? Well if you insist." He smirked. Whitewater cringed. Shadefur then mounted her placed his member right at her core, his member hardened. Shadefur gripped Whitewater firmly and without warning thrust his cock into her tight core. Whitewater screamed as he began to hump her roughly. His member pulled in and out of her quickly and rapidly while his barbs scraped her tight walls.

"Oh Whitewater!" Shadefur snarled in ecstasy. He humped harder and faster. His barbs tore at her and pushed through her virgin barrier. Whitewater shook with pain and secret pleasure. Shadefur moaned as he reached his climax. He gave another giant thrust and cummed inside of Whitewater. Her cooling juices spilled all over the ground. Shadefur reluctantly pulled away from her and lay on the ground in exhaustion. Whitewater sobbed softly. Shadefur grew tired of her sniveling and whimpering.

"Silence!" He roared. Whitewater cringed. Shadefur shook out his rumpled fur and prepared to mount the she cat again. Whitewater begged no, Shadefur in answer began to pump his cock even harder this time.

"You know Whitewater," he moaned. "I really like this. I think I should keep you." He laughed. "I'll just keep you tied up down here forever, and whenever I want to use you. I can." He laughed and thrust his cock in and out again before finally releasing Whitewater.

"You are mine." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Send me requests for your lemons! I only do male/female and only OC. Fill out this form and send it to me!**

**Cat 1:**

**Cat 2:**

**(love, lust, rape) **

* * *

><p>Redwind sighed and rested her dark brown tabby tail comfortingly on her sisters shoulder. Her identical twin sister was sobbing quietly.<p>

"He just has these violent mood swings! I can't stay with him any more." Flamespots choked out. Redwind stared down at her white paws, unsure of how to comfort her sister after she broke up with her mate. Redwinds blue eyes swirled with despair. She always wanted to help others, but how could she fix this mess?

Suddenly Redwinds attention was snatched by a group of gossiping warriors.

"Did you hear that Flamespots and Thornpool had a huge fight and broke up?" One cat murmured. The others gasped and begged for details. Redwind looked at her sister sadly and shielded her twin from the nasty rumors.

"Now Thornpool went off alone in the forest and says he's not coming back. And it's almost leaf bare!" Another warrior interjected.

_Thornpool left? _Redwind thought with dismay. Then she brightened slightly. _Maybe I can fix this mess if I convince Thornpool to come back and apologize to Flamespots. _Redwind smiled to herself. Without a moment to spare she gently left her sister and streaked off into the forest. Her redish brown pelt wove in an out of trees as she searched for Thornpool. She came across his depressed blue gray figure deep in the heart of their territory.

"Thornpool." Redwind called out. Thornpool spun around, his blue eyes sparkled with relief.

"Flamespots!" He rejoiced. "I knew you would come after me."

"Er...no, it's Redwind." Redwind explained and shuffled her white forepaws. Thorpool scowled.

"Don't lie to me Flamespots." He snapped.

"I'm not lying, I'm just here to help." Redwind tried. She wanted to fix the mess between her sister and Thornpool but her sympathy for the tom was fading fast. He seemed rather dangerous.

Redwind slowly backed up as Thornpool paced forward. Suddenly Redwind was cornered by a thicket bush.

"I love you Flamespots. I want you to love me too." Thornpool hissed. Redwind dove beneath the bush and tried to crawl under it but got stuck. She winced in pain as Thornpool clamped his jaws around her tail and dragged her out from underneath the bush. He forced her into a crouch and mounted her.

"Stop! Please!" She begged. Thornpools member unsheathed, he licked his jaw hungrily.

"You know you want this Flamespots." Thornpool growled. Redwind began to struggled and Thronpool got angrier. Her held her still with his muscular forepaws and thrust his member into her core. Redwind let out a yowl of pain as his barbs tore at her walls. Her core stiffened around his member as he began to thrust in and out. Thornpool grunted in pleasure as he pushed through her virgin barrier. Redwind screamed in pain.

Thornpool began to hump her harder and faster in ecstasy. Her cooling juices spilled around his member. Thornpool began to reach his climax and with one final thrust all of his cum spilled into her core. He pulled out of her and licked her core roughly, nipping at her clit. He then smiled at her and walked around to her front. He shoved his member towards her mouth and Redwind gasped, realizing what he wanted. Thornpool shoved his member into her mouth as she gasped and forced his length down her throat. She cocked slightly and Thornpool laughed.

"Suck, or I'll kill you." He growled. Redwind reluctantly swirled her tongue around his tip and sucked on his member. Thornpool groaned with pleasure. His member stiffened and unleashed more cum into Redwinds mouth.

"Oh Flamespots. I am sure you will learn to love me." Thornpool snarled at Redwind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Send me requests for your lemons! I only do male/female and only OC. Fill out this form and send it to me!**

**Cat 1:**

**Cat 2:**

**(love, lust, rape) **

* * *

><p>Rainstorms sleek black coat glistened in the moonlight. A prideful smile was etched onto her face as she guarded the camp in a silent vigil after her warrior ceremony. Suddenly she heard pawsteps behind her. She turned and spotted and older warrior called Stormcloud. Rainstorm had always secretly admired him for his strength and easy sense of humor. Stormcloud sat down beside the black she cat.<p>

"Are you excited to be a warrior?" He asked playfully. Rainstorm nodded.

"You know, you can talk if you want." Stormcloud laughed quietly, so he wouldn't wake sleeping warriors.

"But the vigil." Rainstorm whispered. Her icy blue eyes widened. Stormcloud snorted.

"Its just a vigil." He smiled easily.

"Its just the warrior code." Rainstorm retorted sarcastically. She reared back in shock as Stormcloud pressed up against her side.

"Sorry, you just looked cold." He apologized.

"N...no problem." She stammered.

"I always kind of liked you, ya know." Stormcloud continued. Rainstorm nodded in mutual agreement.

"I know it's abrupt, but do you want to be mates?" Stormcloud whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her and filled her with a sense of longing. She nodded silently.

"Come with me." Stormcloud murmured to her and lead her far away from the camp. When they were well away from any other cats Stormcloud stopped walking. Rainstorm immediately froze too and simply admired Stormclouds muscular fur in the shafts of moonlight. Stormcloud stared at her too. Suddenly their noses were touching and they were drinking in each others scents.

Rainstorm eagerly dropped into the hunters crouch and Stormcloud licked her clit. Cooling juices spilled from her core as he shoved his tongue inside and swirled it around. Rainstorm moaned in pleasure. Stormcloud then mounted her gently.

"Are you ready?" He said softly. Rainstorm nodded. Then Stormcloud thrust his member into her core. She winced in pain as her virgin barrier was shattered, only to have a feeling of pleasure wash over her. She bucked her hips as Stormcloud began to rhythmically thrust in and out of her. Pleasure surrounded her in a daze as Stormcloud began to thrust faster and harder. His stiff member tore at her tight walls and he let out groans of ecstasy.

Suddenly he cummed into her and Rainstorm did the same. They broke apart and lay on the ground panting, their limbs intertwined and their fur tangled together. They smiled at each other and fell asleep where they lay.

* * *

><p>Three moons later Rainstorm gave birth to four healthy kits, one tom and three she cats.<p>

"What should we call them?" Rainstorm asked.

"Nightkit for the she cat. She has your fur." Stormcloud murmured.

"I want this one to be called icekit." Rainstorm said, motioning to the pale gray kit who was snuggled up to her belly.

"This one should be called Splashkit and this one Owlkit." Stormcloud decided, naming the remaining two kits.

"Perfect." Rainstorm agreed, purring. She nuzzled each of the newly named kits as her mate sat beside her happily.


End file.
